Light tube apparatuses are widely used in our daily life. Light tube apparatuses are usually installed to corresponding light tube brackets for connecting to an external power supply like a 110V˜220V power source. There are several standards for defining common light tube brackets for matching different light tubes. For example, T8 light tube is a widely used standard and many places are already installed with corresponding light tube brackets.
Traditional fluorescent light tubes have limited life span. Meanwhile, their luminous efficacy are also not perfect, compared with LED light tubes. Therefore, LED light tubes, when their manufacturing cost are decreasing, are widely used to replace traditional fluorescent tubes.
On the other hand, while considering compatibility of traditional fluorescent light tubes, it would be usually more convenient to design an LED tube that can be directly installed in various settings. For example, users may want to buy an LED light tube from a store and would like to install the LED tube directly to a light tube bracket originally designed for fluorescent light tubes. But, there are various aspects to improve LED light tubes to make such products more reliable and convenient by solving various technical problems.
In such crowded field, it is very beneficial to find out innovative design that may satisfy human needs more perfectly, particularly light tubes are so widely used in daily life.